lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Find My Daughter, Sam! Parts 1
This is the sixth episode in the series. It's a Bob-centric episode. *'Part 1' Mandy felt back in her normal position. Bob looked at Mandy. She's an half your child to said Jennifer. An half said Bob who was angry. That other half is from my father, Patrick Rumble. We get a picture said Tracy. A picture from who? asked Bob. From the person that Mandy saw said Nancy Glass. The time-travelling Jack was back. Jack looked at Tracy. You're the bomb said Jack. What? asked Tracy. Tracy and the group were looking. wait one more minute said Nancy. A big picture saw they on TV-screen. Oh my God, it's Patrick Rumble said Bob. But this just an expiriment said Bob. No Mandy's brain makes a high point from Oqesia PT 4. I'm sorry, but could you tell in it a normal language? asked Bob. I could do it, you know killing her thought Bob. Oqesia PT 4 let the brain thinking about things that already happened said Tracy. You mean flashbacks said Bob. No, Mandy could see the second world war, the first world war or that Adam & Eve really have lived. She could seen when persons are borning and the rest of there lives. Finally we can see of Adam & Eve really lived said Bob. Could you doing that? asked Bob. no or do you want today dead. That's the highest point in her brains. XP Level 48 is the highest point of her. Not one person could saved that point said Tracy. I'm proffesor Lomstein. I have written my own book said Tracy. But what has to do with Eric Glass? asked Bob. Now it's the plan all yours said Tracy. Thanks Tracey. Tracey was walking to Jack. You know what to! said Tracy. I have my bag, you to Eric? asked Jack. Yes, you know it, everything has to be perfect said Jack. We're going to your home, The Crash House. We're not going inside said Jack. Jack, Eric, Jennifer and Bob walked to The Crash House. Here is a watch. Send it back 6 days said Jack. Bob, Jennifer, Jack and Eric send the watches 6 days back. And now we waiting in the bushes said Eric. Everything was going back in time. Now it's said Eric. Bob was walking out his house. That's me said Bob. Why are we back in time? asked Bob. We have to kill someone and we have something to do before we're there. Where is Tracy? asked Jennifer. Just look said Bob. A few minutes later nothing happened. What are we doing here? asked Jennifer. Jennifer was walking out her house. Hé, that's me said Jennifer. We have not much time said Eric. We're going to kidnap Mandy said Eric. That's the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard said Jennifer. Come, Bob and Jennifer are gone. Jack, Eric, Bob and Jennifer walked into the Crash House. She's upstairs said Bob. They were going upstairs. Mandy was in her room. Hello Mandy, it's mom said Jennifer. That's done said Jennifer. Now what? asked Bob. Come, we have to go to Brad Bright said Eric. It could no other way, we let there mandy and then killing Brad said Eric. The group was runnin to The Bright House and let there Mandy. Come we have to hide us said Jack. Brad found Mandy. You're the daughter of Bob and LaPorta said Brad. Yes, said Mandy. I've her said Brad. How could it be that we've from Los angeles back in sydney are, without a plane? asked Jennifer. 2 days over, 4 days to go said Eric. Now it's day 3 said Eric. Now, we're going to save little Mandy said Jack. Brad and Jennifer walked into The Bright House. Now, it's time, Jack, you have to kill him said Eric. Why me? asked Jack. I have seen you killed 4 people in The Incident Parts 1 & 2. Jack climbed in the window and saw that Brad had Mandy held hostage. Goodbye Mandy said Brad. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, Jack shot at Brad. Bob and Jennifer were runnin upstairs. Jack did hide himself in a closet. That was close said Jack. Bob and Jennifer were going away. Jack was back at the group. What now? asked Jennifer. We waiting a day and then we're going back said Jack. Bob looked at Jack. I have a question said Bob. Why had we, Jennifer and I, to kidnapping Mandy? asked Bob. You have to kidnap Mandy, because otherwise Mandy never would be save said Jack. I'm a time-traveller said Jack. Why are we not going back to Nancy Glass? asked Jennifer. Because we can't, she waiting for us 4 about 3 days said Eric. It's just a matter of time said Jack. They were waiting and waiting. Jack wake up. It's time guys said Jack. Come, close your eyes and we're in LA said Jack. Everybody did not open there eyes. Open said Jack. Now we have to go said Jack. They were runnin to The Fountain and were there. Tracey saw that they were coming back. Guys, I have some bad new said Tracy. Someone has kidnapped Mandy said Tracy. *'Part 2' Who kidnapt her? asked Jennifer. I couldn't find Nancy nowhere. Oh no said Bob. Flashback: Bob Bob was his daughter Nina Crash in a car. Dad, are children smart? asked Nina. Yes Nina, they are smart, really smart said Bob. Sam Cormett opened the door and taked Nina. What are you doing? asked Bob. Killing your daughter of course said Sam. Dad! said Nina. No! said Nina *- Bob looked at the table. Nancy had kidnapt her. But where is she going to? asked Jack. She's going to, who? asked Jennifer. Tracy thought about the flashes. Of course, she's going to Elisabeth Smatthouse said Tracy. We have not much time said Tracy. We have to go to Eve Point 105 said Tracy. The group was the point. Finally after all this time, you betrayed me said Eric. I'm sorry my son, but I had to said Nancy. Why this time? asked Eric. Son, you just helped me with my plan. You brought them at the right moment to me said Nancy. I have to kill you said Eric. You're not going to kill me said Nancy. Eric put his gun out his pants. You're going die tonight said Eric. You can kill many people, but not me, Elisabeth go away. You have to go with Mandy said Nancy. NO! screamed Bob. Elisabeth and Mandy were gone. Eric shot many times. What have you done? asked Bob. I have just killed my mother, the betrayer said Eric. What now? We have LOST Mandy said Jennifer. We're going to your home, Bob and Jennifer and we will thinking later about Mandy said Eric. Bob and Jennifer walked on the road. Eric looked the last time at his mother. Why? asked Eric. To be continued Trivia *The first 3 days in the time-travel are from archive footage from: The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2, You're Dead! Parts 1 & 2 & The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1 &2. *For the second time in row, it's end titled with To be continued. *For the first time are there in the show not any new characters. *The parts were released on 10 november 2009. Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on this episode, see: Find My Daughter, Sam! Parts 1 & 2/Theorys. *Why kidnapt Nancy Glass Mandy Crash? *Since when are Elisabeth Smatthouse and Nancy Glass working together?